


Growing Things

by Evandar



Series: Tolkien Drabbles [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, Gen, Implied Thorin/Bilbo if you squint, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: Bilbo is still a Hobbit at heart, and Hobbits are known for their ability to make things grow.





	Growing Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Bilbo lingers in the once-fertile plains that fed the kingdoms of Erebor and Dale. Smaug and the battle have left little but scorched earth in their wake, but Bilbo – despite his adventures– is still a Hobbit at heart, and Hobbits are known for their ability to make things grow.

He crumbles dirt between his fingers. The soil is filled with ash from Smaug’s fires, but Bilbo sees its potential. He begs seeds from the Elves; bullies a team of Men into aiding him. And when Thorin emerges from Erebor in the spring, healed at last, it is to life in the valley once more.


End file.
